Setting Ice On Fire
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: After getting arrested for something he didn't do, Eirikur's over protective brother, Lukas, won't let him out of his sight. Even if Eirikur has to wait around for Lukas to finish his shifts. At a mental hospital. Not really sure which genres to put it under, so I'm judging by what I've written so far and what I have planned. Genres and title might change later on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So my theology teacher went off on a tagent again today, which led me to start writing this story. Why this one instead of the other ones I've been planning out (and still am planning out)? I'm not sure. Especially since I have no real idea where I'm going with this. I'm also fairly sure that the only reason that I came up with this idea was because I was looking into pyromania and the play our Drama Club is doing this term is set in a mental hospital. This chapter is fairly short, mostly because it's the prologue.**

**Warnings: I'm a rather sporadic updater (especially so with this one since I'm not really writing out the whole story before publishing) and I'm also just getting used to writing the characters. And this isn't beta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Done.**

* * *

Prologue

"For the last time, I didn't steal anything!"

Eirikur dropped his book bag on the floor before kicking off his white boots, not even bothering to untie them. He marched off into the kitchen, fists clenched at his sides and his face in what could only be described as a pout.

"I don't care," said his brother, Lukas, as he also went into the kitchen, looking much more calm. Of course, that was only because Lukas never let his face betray his thoughts or emotions. "You didn't do anything about it either."

Eirikur opened the fridge door, putting a barrier between him and his brother. But, even though Eirikur could no longer see the blond nuisance without closing the door or standing up, since he was crouched down and looking for something slightly decent to eat, he could still hear him, loud and clear.

"I told you that Sadiq boy was a delinquent, but did you listen to me? No, and look where that's gotten you."

"It's not like I knew he was going to steal the stuff!" Eirikur exclaimed, standing up and closing the fridge. "I thought he was just going to buy whatever he wanted and leave. How was I supposed to know that he was just going to take the stuff and try to sneak it out of the store?"

"When he started hiding the chip bags in his jacket should have been a pretty good clue," was the monotone reply.

No matter how much Eirikur hated to admit it, his brother had a point.

"Besides," Lukas continued, "the kid made Gilbert look like an angel. And a sober one, at that."

"Okay, he wasn't _that_ bad."

Lukas only shrugged in response before he went to get a mug out of the cupboard, flicking the coffee maker on as he went.

"Night shift?" Eirikur asked knowingly since Lukas would only drink coffee at eight thiry in the evening if he had to deal with patients all night.

Lukas nodded. "The last one for a while. Which brings me to my next point."

"Let me guess, I'm grounded for about a month and I'm never allowed to speak to Sadiq ever again?"

"Well, Sadiq's expelled, so I'm not incredibly worried about you hanging out with him-"

"Wait a second," Eirikur interrupted. "He's expelled?"

"Zwingli found some, as he put it, 'illegal substances' in the kid's locker," Lukas explained while pouring his coffee. "Now, if you'll let me finish, you're not grounded."

Eirikur blinked in surprise. "I'm not?"

Lukas shook his head while he swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "But, everyday, after school, from tomorrow on, you have to be at my work and wait until my shift is over."

On the outside, Eirikur looked pissed. On the inside, he was fearing for his life. And pissed. But mostly fearing for his life.

"Why? Do you not trust me?"

Lukas shrugged. "Sue me for wanting to make sure you don't get arrested, again, for something you didn't do."

Eirikur wished he was grounded. Having no internet acces or permission to leave his room except for school, meals and using the bathroom sounded much more appealing to him than having to hang around at Lukas's job.

"I hate you," Eirikur said before he attempted to storm out of the kitchen, when he really just looked like a toddler stomping off to have his tantrum somewhere else.

"Love you too, brother," Lukas mumbled before he downed the rest of his coffee.

* * *

**Don't worry if you're confused by any of what happened, all will eventually be explained (like why they have no parents and all that shit). I also started writing the first chapter in French class (while my teacher talked about the Eiffel Tower because I knew I wouldn't be able to make it through a conversation about France's dick wihtout laughing my head off or barfing) so once I'm finished writing that, it will be posted. Maybe even tomorrow; who knows? Whenever I get it done. And don't worry, I will be introducing Hong Kong sometime in the next two chapters.**

**Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Here's the actual first chapter. Whoo! Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed! I literally started dancing with joy (and freaked my sister out in the process, but that's an everyday occurence anyway). I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm sorry this took longer than expected, but school is a bitch and I rewrote this _way_ too many times (I just wasn't satisfied with it).**

**And now, the story begins... after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to moi.**

* * *

Chapter One

Contrary to what might be popular belief, Eirikur had never actually been to his brother's job before. Sure, he knew what it was, but he didn't really know what was involved with being a nurse in a mental hospital. That was mostly thanks to the fact that Lukas never talked about his job much except if he was on the night shift that night or not.

The images that kept bouncing around in Eirikur's head were of murderous psychos being strapped into straight jackets and the suicidals always trying to find a way to kill themselves; sometimes even images of pyromaniacs setting random items on fire for their own personal enjoyment. Pretty much everything Eirikur knew of mental hospitals came from movies and the internet. The only thing he had learned from Lukas was that it took _a lot_ of coffee to get through a shift, whether day or night. That, as one might guess, didn't help him when it came to looking on the positive side of things (which was already difficult enough since Eirikur was a total pessimist).

Eirikur was still imagining himself dying a horrible death while doing his math homework, waiting for Lukas to finish working, when he walked through his school's front doors; but was momentarily distracted once he saw Gilbert Beilschmidt turn the corner carrying Elizaveta Hedevary, piggyback style.

"Uh..."

"Piggyback rides were banned yesterday," said a quiet voice.

Eirikur turned to see Lovino Vargas and... that blond boy who's name he could never remember, both of them watching Elizaveta swing her history textbook like a sword, or frying pan (Lovino had a theory that the reason Gilbert was an idiot was because of how many times Liz had whapped him on the head with that thing), warning everyone to move away else be crushed by the charging albino.

"While you and the Turkish bastard were getting your asses aressted," Lovino added.

It was a well known fact that Lovino hated Sadiq. Mostly because of when Sadiq kept putting the moves on him the year before, but also because of all the fights the Turkish teen had gotten into with Antonio, and Lovino hated whoever Antonio hated. Except Arthur Kirkland, but that was another matter altogether. After having backed off for a while, Sadiq had been trying to hang out with Eirikur for the last few months and had eventually succeeded, mostly because the Icelandic teen had felt a bit of pity for him since not many people ever did talk or hang out with Sadiq. Lovino's disapproval of this "friendship", if you could even call it that, was much more obvious than Lukas's and Eirikur could only imagine Lovino's joy when the Italian teen heard of Sadiq's little stunt the day before.

Eirikur could tell from the look on the Italian's face that Lovino was about to launch into the "I told you Sadiq was bad news" lecture, but Lovino's would be much longer, louder and would have a lot more cursing than his brother's had been. But before he could, played the Antonio card.

"By the way, how's Antonio?" Eirikur asked, smirking.

Lovino turned one of his famous death glares on him. "I fucking hate you."

"LOVI!" was the only warning recieved before a certain bad mouthed Italian was glomped by his Spanish boyfriend.

This was one of those rare times that Eirikur was grateful to Antonio Carriedo's ability, for lack of a better word, to appear wherever and whenever his name was spoken. No one knew how he did it, but no one questioned it either. It was one of those things in life that everyone excepted. Like how if weapons were allowed on school grounds, their principal would have shot them all by now.

"AWESOMENESS!"

Especially Gil and Liz.

* * *

"How many detentions is that now?"

"Twenty in one month," Liz announced proudly.

"A new record; impressive," Eirikur commented.

"Well," Gilbert said, stealing a piece of Matthew's pancakes (who ate pancakes for lunch anyway?), "with the Awesome Me involved, records will be broken!"

"Have you texted Francis the news yet?" Antonio asked, fighting the pointless battle of trying to put his around Lovino's shoulders.

"'Course I have! Do you really think I wouldn't take the chance to tell him of my awesomeness?"

Francis Bonnefoy was, along with Gilbert and Antonio, part of a trio dubbed The Bad Touch Trio. After graduating the year before, being a year older than the other members of the trio, the French teen had gone back to France, where he was originally from for a year or so.

"All you'll get in response is him bragging about how many girls he's slept with in the past few months while you're tied down," Matthew said.

"That was my awesome choice; it's not my fault if Francis wants to be a manwhore," Gilbert replied before he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek (while stealing another pancake). Both of them turned to Liz when they heard the snap of the camera on her phone. "A little privacy, woman?"

Liz only shrugged before she turned back to her phone, most likely sending the picture to the other members of the Yaoi Club (yes, there was a club for that).

The three had a rather weird relationship with each other. Liz and Gilbert had been dating the year before until they decided that being together was much too awkward. Liz's sprouting crush on their music teacher also helped speed the breaking up part along. She was pratically obsessed with their music teacher, Mr. Edelstein, for quite a while and Gilbert did _not_ approve and took whatever chance he got to insult the man. Liz, of course, ignored him and continued crushing on Mr. Edelstein so much that it was almost bordering on obsession. After "finally coming to her fucking senses" (as both Gilbert and Lovino put it), Liz's crush on their teacher faded, and she vowed to be single forever and focus on getting other couples together, especially ones where both of them were boys. So one could imagine her joy once she learned of Gilbert and Matthew's awkward crushes on each other. And, in true Elizaveta style, she managed to make the two an item in less than a month. They were her first accomplishment, one which she was very proud of.

It was a miracle, in Eirikur's mind, that she hadn't tried to set him up with anyone yet. He thought she would try to force him into a relationship with Sadiq, but she didn't like the Turk either it seemed.

"Privacy's not in her vocabulary," Lovino commented.

If it were anyone else, Liz would have hit them on the head with something (her frying pan, if it were allowed in school, for example), but hurting Lovino in any way meant death, or at the least, maiming by Antonio. The Spaniard was scarily protective of Lovino, something the Italian teen either complained about or used to his advantage.

"And polite is obviously not in yours," Liz replied. Not her best comeback, but she was more focused on the conversation she was having (most likely with Kiku, a fellow yaoi lover) via text message than coming up with a good response.

Antonio turned to Eirikur looking slightly concerened. "You've been really quiet today," was the Spanish teen's observation.

"He has, hasn't he?" was Lovino's response. "Haven't heard a single complaint about how your brother dearest grounded you all day."

"That's because I'm not grounded," Eirikur told him.

All five of them were paying attention to him now, their faces at various stages of shock.

"Who is this awesome alien and what has he done to your unawesome brother?" Gilbert asked.

"Even if he was an alien he isn't awesome in any sense of the word," Eirikur replied.

"So what's your punishment instead of being grounded?" Everyone turned to look at Matthew with confused faces. "What?" he asked. "If Lukas didn't ground you than he must have given you some sort of penalty."

Eirikur sighed. "Waiting for him at his job."

The six teens were all silent for a moment.

"Your brother works at the mental hospital, doesn't he?" Matthew asked, a somewhat panicked look in his eyes.

"It won't be as bad as you think it will," Liz said, after Eirikur had given an affirmative nod. "Trust me; the only thing you'll need to look out for is Dmitri."

Eirikur had forgotten about Dmitri; probably because Liz hadn't complained about her Romanian half-brother in a while. Probably because he wasn't around to annoy her as much.

"It figures that the fucking vampire would be in a fucking mental hospital," Lovino commented, once again batting Antonio's arm away.

"How long has he been in there?" Eirikur asked.

Liz shrugged. "A few months. He talks to your brother a lot apparently."

Eirikur wasn't too surprised by that. The first time he had met Dmitri was when they had all gone over to Liz's house and Dmitri had only come out of his room long enough to yell at his sister to give him back his damn spellbook. So Dmitri talking a lot with Lukas, who was also extremely interested in and borderline obsessed with magic and the supernatural, wasn't that hard to believe.

"Besides they're not as bad as you probably think," Matthew added. The other five gave him more weird looks. "You know... maybe."

* * *

Let it be known that Eirikur hated the month of March. In Waterbridge, March couldn't seem to decide whether it was a winter month, or a spring month. This resulted in random miniature snowstorms, the product of which was melted into slush the next day; even when the sun was visible it was usually half hidden by clouds. Add it all together and one would get a dark and gloomy atmosphere hanging over the town until April.

And that gloomy atmosphere was not helping Eirikur in gaining his courage to walk through the front door of Waterbridge Mental Institution. The building didn't really look like a hospital in any way. It looked more like an almost mansion that had randomly been built in the middle of the busy part of town. But with bars on the windows. It was _such_ a welcoming atmosphere.

After deciding that Lukas's so called wrath was a much worse fate than entering the mental hospital, Eirikur opened the door just enough so that he was able to slip through it and went in. An empty lobby was the sight that greeted him. He had assumed that Lukas or Tino, the receptionist who Lukas was good friends with, would be there, but evidently not. It was actually rather eerie to be in the entrance alone. The only light in the room came from the bared windows, leaving little stripes of light on the floor and walls. The furniture was all dark in colour; the chairs and couches over on the left side of the room while the dark wooden desk where Tino was supposed to sit was on the right. Straight ahead of him, Eirikur could see a hallway leading further into the building that was completely dark from his view point since none of the meager amount of light had made it's way into that corridor.

Normally, Eirikur would've stayed in the lobby after discovering that he couldn't leave (he had forgotten what Lukas had told him about how, unless you had a key, you could only open the front door from the outside. Most people would worry about being robbed, but Waterbridge's only crim record were teenagers trying and failing to steel things from store and they were all to scared to go near the mental institution), but since the lighting was the kind you saw in horror movies and he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew that some full on pyscho wasn't going to come out of that hallway and attack him, Eirikur decided that exploring what he could wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**So, I'm still not totally happy with it, but it's much better than what I had originally written.**

**I was arguing myself whether I wanted to introduce Hong Kong in this chapter or not, but I think that if I tried to introduce him in this chapter I would've taken even longer to upload it. Since I ship both PruHun and PruCan I was arguing with myself over which one to have in the story and I eventually decided too have present PruCan and past PruHun. And I know that it might seem kinda weird for Iceland to be friends with the others, but I do have some plot points in my head that involve them, Canada and Romano especially.**

**Anyway, love you all! See you next chapter (which I'm going to start writing almost as soon as I upload this)!**

**P.S. I'm going to be doing the 30 Days of OTP challenge for HongIce starting either today or tomorrow (mostly like today) which will give me more pratice for writing them. You can check it out if you want to (I know, shamless promoting). **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Damn, I hate school so much! There's too much homework and unnessecary drama going on. But, I'm sure you guys don't care about that. Anyway, now we finally get Hong Kong in the story! Yay! I've had the little introduction scene in my head for a while so I'm happy that I finally wrote it. And the cafeteria in this chapter is based of my school's cafeteria, but altered slightly.**

**Now, before I bore you all to tears, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm even gonna bother putting these in anymore. Everyone knows I'm not Himaruya.**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Or, at least, too quiet for Eirikur's liking.

He had been expecting some chaos, or even some other bit of sound, but so far all he could hear were the sound of his footsteps as he pratically tiptoed down the hallway. It was all rather eerie; the silence, the light from the cheap flourescent lamps that only started working after Eirikur had turned left and walked down that corridor for about five minutes, and the suspense of waiting for someone to pop out at him. Watching too many movies does that to a person.

Of course, nothing really did pop out at him. The only thing that change were that most of the doors in the corridor were open. The fairly unnerving silence was still present and the lights continued to flicker. Out of curiosity, Eirikur poked his into one of the rooms on the right. Inside were folding tables and chairs, all lined up neatly, with a few garbage cans scattered around the room. Based off the fact that it just looked like a more depressing and soul sucking version of his school's, Eirikur assumed this was the institute's cafeteria. Seeing that there wasn't any other human being currently in sight, Eirikur stepped inside. It was much darker than the hallway. In fact, all the light in the room came through the open door. The light haired boy continued his exploration of the room, eventually finding a window with closed curtains and opening them. While the light outside wasn't that bright, it did make a slight difference to the room.

"Ah! The light! It burns!"

Eirikur spun around to see two boys, who looked around his age, in the doorway. The one with the lighter hair was currently crumpling onto the floor, shielding his face with his arms, while the one with the darker hair stood there in what could possibly be amusement (living with Lukas had pratically trained Eirikur on how to read emotionless faces).

"Aren't you supposed to sparkle?" asked the teen who was still standing.

The other boy, who was then face down on the floor, raised his arm to give him the bird before getting back up. Eirikur then recognized the over dramatic teen as Elizaveta's brother, Dmitri.

"I know you from somewhere," Dmitri commented, his and the other boy's attention turning to Eirikur.

"I'm, uh, friends with your sister," he explained.

Dmitri's face lit up. "Oh, yeah! You were the one I threatened to kidnap if she didn't hand over my book!"

Eirikur had almost forgotten about that.

"So," Dmitri continued, not giving Eirikur a chance to respond to the earlier statement, "whatcha in for? I never really pegged you as someone who would get themselves stuck in here."

It took Eirikur a few seconds to figure out what the boy meant. "Um, I'm just stuck here for a few hours. I'm just waiting-"

"Oh my God! You're one of those guys who has to be transfered aren't you?!" Dmitri accused before he hid behind the other teen (whom Eirikur still didn't the name of).

Said teen rolled his eyes. "You could let him finish, you know."

"Yeah, um, like I was saying. I'm just waiting for my brother to finish working," Eirikur explained.

"You sure picked one hell of a place to wait," Dmitri muttered, coming out from behind the Asian teen.

"Does your brother, like, work here or something?"

Eirikur nodded. "Yeah. His name's Lukas."

Dmitri seemed to find this hilarious for some reason, while the other teen had only raised an eyebrow in response.

"What's so funny?" Needless to say, Eirikur was a bit confused by this turn of events.

"Yes, Dmitri," added the Asian boy. "What _is_ so funny?" He seemed to be glaring at Dmitri as he spoke.

"Oh, get a sense of humour, Li Xiao," Dmitri told the teen once the laughter had calmed into little spurts of giggles.

"For your information, I _do_ have a sense of humour. It's just not that funny," Li Xiao told him.

"Either way, I'm still confused," Eirikur commented.

Dmitri's smile turned devilish. "Well, you see-"

He was then interuppted by Li Xiao's hand covering his mouth. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Nikola before he goes into panic mode?" Li Xiao suddenly whipped his hand away, wiping it on his shirt. That, plus Dmitri putting his tongue back in his mouth, gave Eirikur a pretty good idea as to what happened.

"I agree," came an all too familiar voice from the doorway.

Dmitri turned and waved, a big smile on his face. "Hi Lukas! We were just talking about you."

"I'm sure," was the Norwegian man's response. "Now do go and find Nikola. He's rather worried."

"That child," Dmitri said as he walked out of the room.

"He's older than you," Lukas told him, before turning back to the two other teens. "Why are you in here, Eirikur?"

The younger of the two brothers shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't want to stay in the lobby?"

Lukas sighed. "Well, go back out there anyway. You're technically not allowed back here. And Li Xiao, you need to find better hiding places. Also, Dr. Oxenstierna is waiting upsatiars." He said, holding up a pack half full of matches. "I'll be done in a little while, Eirikur." And with that, Lukas left the room.

"Dammit," Li Xiao muttered. "That was the last one." He walked out of the room, mumbling to himself about various hiding places. He raised a hand in farewell to Eirikur before disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

"So what's his 'condition'?"

Lukas sighed. "Ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"But you're technically not a doctor," Eirikur said.

Lukas gave his brother a glare before turning his attention back to the road. "If you could leave the subject of my work alone for a minute, what do you want to get for food?"

Being in a random pasta mood, Eirikur suggested Lovino's family's restaurant. Lukas was against the idea.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Eirikur knew that whenever Lukas pulled the because-I-said-so card he was hiding something.

"We don't even have to eat it," Eirikur offered. "We could just ask to take it out."

"Still no."

"Look, we're almost there anyways."

Lukas breifly raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, but you owe me for this."

Eirikur was, of course, _very_ interested in why his brother was so opposed to going to the restaurant. He knew it wasn't because of Lovino since the Italian was the only one in Eirikur's strange group of friends who he liked (even with all the swearing). Well, he also liked that other guy. You know, the blond one? Either way, Eirikur was just curious as to what his brother didn't like about going to the Vargas's pasta restaurant.

After the car had been parked and the two brothers participated in the challenge of trying not to fall into the slush that was everywhere, they entered the restaurant and headed over to the take out area. The Vargas restaurant was an odd one, compared to those in bigger cities at least. There was the usual sit down and be served option, but if you wanted take-out, you went to a different section of the restaurant and ordered the food in a way that was close to fast food restaurants.

The person who was currently behind the counter had really big hair. Eirikur actually began to wonder how much hair gel it must take to get hair to stick up like that. The man also had a huge grin on his face that seemed to have gotten larger than it already was once he caught sight of Lukas.

"Hi Lukas!"

Yeah. Spiky hair guy was definetly Lukas's reason for trying to avoid the restaurant.

"Hello, Mathias, " Lukas responded, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone. Something that this Mathias guy didn't pick up on.

"It's been a while since you last came here," Mathias said.

"Yeah. Can I just place an order?"

It went on like that for a while; Mathias trying to make some form of small talk while Lukas just wanted his food. While Eirikur did find the exchange pretty entertaining he was glad when it finally ended and they had their food. Once they had gotten into the car, Lukas went into a rant about how annoying Mathias was. When Lukas finally took a break from complaining about the annoying Dane, Eirikur asked a question.

"So how big of a crush do you have on him anyway?"

If looks could kill...

* * *

**A/N: So now we have Hong Kong, Romania and Denmark introduced. Whoo! And we had mentions of Sweden and Bulgaria in this chapter! Oh, the excitement! Anyway, Romania's bit of hysterics will be explained later on (as will most unexplained things). It's not actually that funny, but I see Romania as a character who'll overeact to anything. Also the whole "guy who needs to be transfered" thing will also be explained later. ****And yes, I'll probably include a bit of DenNor in here, as well as some of my other OTPs. I have a bit too many. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but the next one will be longer.**

**Next chapter: a few more characters get properly introduced (like England, America, Finland and a few others) and some more interaction between Hong Kong and Iceland.**

**Until next time, me duckies. :)**


End file.
